bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Toolbox
About The "toolbox" is a Knowledge Sharing Community that can help other biomedical professionals do their jobs better by enabling them to easily share knowledge with experienced peers e-Forms Disclaimer: Information presented on this e-Forms website is considered public information (unless otherwise noted) and may be distributed, modified or copied as you wish. These forms are common knowledge and belongs to everyone! ~BiomedGuy. Calibration Centrifuge Form‎ Defibrillator Form ECG Form Hardware Open Source *Arduino: a microcontroller. *Openmoko: a project to create a family of open source mobile phones. *openECGproject: an open source hardware and software solution for electrocardiography. *Uzebox: a retro-minimalist open source video game console. Read the most recent articles... *10 Commandments of Electrical Safety for Nurses by Pat Lynch *10 Things Every Biomed Should Know How to Do by Re-translated by Pat Lynch *10 Ways to Cut Costs by Pat Lynch *Justification_of_Training By Pat Lynch *Spare Parts, Are you Buying from the OEM? by Jim Fedele *10 Free Web Resources That Can Improve Your Life by Pat Lynch *Who Cares About FTEs In Biomed? Everybody, Apparently. But Is It The Correct Metric? by Pat Lynch *Top 10 Indicators of a Quality Biomed and Imaging Service Program by Pat Lynch *10 Things that Clutter up a Shop by Pat Lynch *10 Ways to have a Successful BMET/CE Career by BiomedGuy *Measuring the cost of service by by Patrick K. Lynch, CBET, CCE, MBA, HIT Pro/PW, CPHIMS Services Thomas Registryhttp://www.thomasnet.com/ - Search manufacturers, distributors and service providers. Software Author used/recommended freeware sourced software highlighted in '''Bold'.'' Android *'Evernote': take notes, ideas, pictures and recordings with your mobile device. *'TeslaLED Flashlight': *RealCalc Scientific Calculator: *'ConvertPad' - Unit Converter: *'ElectroDroid': collection of electronics tools and references. *Dropbox: file storage. *'ASTRO File Manager': file management system. *'Advanced Task Killer': stop your selected apps from running . *'JuiceDefender' - battery saver: battery saving program. *Smart Measure: measures heights. *Smart Distance: measures distances. *Smart Protractor: measures angles. *Sound Meter: simulates a sound meter. *Handyman Calculator: *Bubble level Open Source 3D Design *'Blender': A open source 3D animation suite. *Sweet Home 3D: An interior design application that helps you draw the plan of your house, arrange furniture, and visit the results in 3D. Adobe Reader/Editor *'Foxit Reader': A PDF reader, without all the Adobe crayola. *PDF Escape: Create form fields, edit, and fill out PDF forms. Android Developerment *Eclipse: Android developer kit Anti Virus *'Microsoft Security Essentials':antivirus and anti-spyware security software *Avast:antivirus and anti-spyware security software Content Management *'Slideshare': Digital Photo Editors *'Gimp': *'Paint.Net': * Inkscape: Email Clients *'Thunderbird': *'IncrediMail': *'Windows Live Mail': (for hotmail users) *'Xnotifier': Firefox addon email client. File Management *Easeus Partition Manager: Partition Manager Software. *'GParted': Partition Manager Software. *Auslogics Disk Defrag: Defragmentation software. *'Defraggler': Defragmentation software. 'Hardware Testing' For radiology computer workstations/monitor testing. * Online Monitor Test for computer monitors and LCD performance testing * Eizo MonitorTest 1.6.30.0: PC monitor testing. *'Memtest86': PC testing memory/BIOS. *'Prime95': PC perfromance and CPU stress testing. *'PassMark SoundCheck': tests PC sound card, speakers and microphone *Keyboard Testerfor computer keyboard testing. *'PassMark DiskCheckup': for PCC harddrive performance testing. *'FurMark': is a very intensive OpenGL graphic card (GPU) stress tester. *Heavyload: multiple hardware stress testing tool. System Tool *DTweak: Windows optimization software tool. *ISO Recorder: CD/DVD disc burner *'HijackThis': Diagnosis browser hijacking, removes adware, and malware. *'CCleaner': Great crap disk cleaner. Sound Editor/Recorder *'Audacity': is a free audio editor and sound recorder. *'VLC Media Player': is a multimedia player. Magazine Publisher (Creator) *Yudu: *'JooMag:' *'Issuu:' Office Suites Programs like Word documents, slideshows/Power Points, Excel spreadsheets, Access databases. *Open Office *'Libre Office' *Neo Office (MAC users) Operating System An operating system similar to Microsoft Windows. *'Ubuntu' *Kubuntu *Peppermint *'Lubuntu' *LinuxMint Online Storage *'DropBox': Online Backup And Synchronization Phone Services ''Make free phone calls'' *'Google talk' *Skype Parental Control *Verity: child monitoring/Web filtering software *'OpenDNS': Web filtering software Penetration Software *'Hiram Boot CD' Project Management *GanttProject: Great alternative to Microsoft Project. Network Analyzer *'Wireshark' (a.k.a. Ethereal): a network protocol analyzer Remote Desktop *'TeamViewer': Remote desktop connection manager. Screen recorder *'Cam Studio': Screen and Audio recorder for making you tube presentations. *oCam is a screen recorder. Smart TV *Ubuntu TV *'Xbmc' Text Editor *'Notepad++': a free source code editor Utilities *'VirtualBox': virtual machine software *'WinRar': Compression (zip) for archived files *WinZip: Compression (zip) for archived files *'Process Explorer': file directory monitor by Windows sysinternals *'Autoruns': startup monitor by Windows sysinternals *'YouTube to MP4 converter' online Website Development *Joomla: Create and manage your own Website application. *'WordPress': a free and open source blogging tool Work Order Management *Open Office Base: Great alternative to Microsoft Access. *WorkOrder TS: Paperless work order tracking system. *CWorks Free is a computerized maintenance management system (CMMS). *Free CMMS: Another CMMS application. Webconference *123 Flash Chat Official Windows Client: Organize chat-events, collaborative work sessions or online meetings. *Anymeeting: Free Online Meeting (Webinars) up to 200 persons. *Mikogo: Remote Desktop, Web Conferencing & Online Meetings up to 10 persons. Video Editor *Avidemux: *'Lightworks': *'Kadenlive': *Openshot: Training Ground *Training - Free training files and presentations to download and expand your skills. *Sample BMET Shop Links *MD Publishing Website *SourceForge: Open Source Software *Open Source Freeware : 400+ free applications and utilities *List of open source hardware projects Category:Training